The present invention is directed to clothing, garments, and/or accessories, and more particularly concerns a learning enhancing article of clothing, garment, and/or accessory having intentionally inverted numbers, letters, numerals, characters, words, designs, figures, objects, pictorial representations, combinations thereof and the like thereon, systems, and methods of teaching therewith.
As shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings, a conventional (prior art) bib generally designated by the reference numeral 10 is shown to include a cloth front panel 12, a moisture-proof back panel 14, a neck opening 16, and releasable securing ties 18. The bib 10 also includes a design 20 on the front thereof in a right-side-up orientation when viewed by someone other than the child or infant wearing the bib. Other conventional bibs include a plurality of designs or figures, for example, balloons or clowns, presented in a random or haphazard orientation on the bib. When such a conventional bib is placed in position around a child's neck and secured for use, the child looks down upon the designs or figures on the bib and they appear upside-down to the child. The conventional orientation of one or more of the designs or other items on the face of the bib may confuse or slow the learning process of the child wearing the bib since these items are perceived upside-down or inverted by the wearer.
Hence, there is a need for an improved article of clothing, garment, accessory and the like which includes one or more intentionally inverted or upside-down oriented designs, letters, numbers, characters, words, pictorial representations, figures, objects, array, pattern, or combinations thereof which appear right-side-up to the person or child wearing the article.